


Letters

by Madame_Butterfly



Series: Thorki and other Drabbles with Loki. [4]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Jealous!Loki, King Thor, Letter of renunciation, Loki and I are quite petty, Loki doesn't approve, M/M, Queen Loki, Slightly Manipulative Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Butterfly/pseuds/Madame_Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki really doesn't approve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> I do not approve of Jane, not at all.
> 
> I own nothing associated with Marvel or Norse Religion and lore. 
> 
> Literary prowess is to be desired. 
> 
> Comments and kudos welcome.

"And of this...Mistress Foster" says Loki with a sneer dragging out the 'ress' in mistress.

"We are not in a relationship" says Thor solemnly, bowing his head to Loki as a show of reverence.

"Nevertheless, we must quell any gossip with a well placed and well executed move, as my lady mother says. The best defence is a good offence" Loki rises from his seat and walks to his bureau in determined strides, Thor following his lead

Thor is told to pen a letter denouncing Foster and anything to do with her, at all. He does so but not before Loki adds something of his own. Something that could only ever come from him.

' _Mistress Foster, I find it most prudent I tell you that I am wed, my **wife** is a very fine man of unsurpassed intelligence and beauty, I have sworn eternal fidelity to him and intend to uphold my oath _

_He is greatly aggrieved by our friendship and as such there is to be no relationship of any sort betwixt us._

_Thank you for services rendered._

_You could never be queen, you are just a harlot_

_Thor, Son of Odin, King of Asgard,_ ** _Husband_** _of Loki, **Queen** of Asgard'  _ Loki encloses a coin and sends it off to Heimdall.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't be the only one to loathe her with all my being.


End file.
